


Jack on Dying

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pokes at the human reaction to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack on Dying

Jack had read that a first kill often made the person sick. Jack had even read that some people got sick just being around death and the dying.

Maybe it was the rite of passage on M-344G-Two, when everyone was dying too fast for Jack to really have time to be sick. Even after they got off planet, Jack's shock had held until the next threat against Riddick. 

Jack's first kill on New Mecca doesn't bring sickness either.

Maybe, just maybe, something human had broken inside Jack, leaving behind the shell of a killer. Jack can feel, even exists in a constant state of emotion where Riddick is concerned. 

But death happens, and it's nothing to get sick over in Jack's books.


End file.
